Dont think, Breathe
by TayTayUley
Summary: "How'd I know this would happen?", I muttered in the dark corner of the elevator. "Oh, I don't know. Bad luck or Karma?", he said. I knew he was brooding even without the light. Then the elevator shook. As did I, not in anger but with fear. (My own OC's and Adrien Agreste)
1. Beginning

Tehya Pov- First Beach

 _Honestly…_ "Where'd they go?", I muttered looking around in the woods. _There's no way they could've gone that far._ I sighed sitting down on a log looking out into the distance. "Yo, Tehya!", I looked up hearing P.J.'s voice. Him, E.J., and Dante walked over to me.

"Where'd you guys go? I looked everywhere.", I said exasperated. "We went back to your house.", Dante said. "I mean, we did just got off patrol, so…", P.J. shrugged. I snorted and crossed my arms. "Aww, c'mon Tey, don't be like that.", Dante said.

I sighed and walked home with them following me. P.J, E.J., and Dante are my "cousins", but just for the pack. P.J. acts just like, Paul and E.J. acts just like, Embry. Dante acts just like, Jake, too. But somehow…he's not a hybrid like I am.

Me? I've got my dad's temper, but I don't know where I got my powers from. Im not mixed with a vampire so I don't know. And I have no idea where my miraculous came from either.

"Ah! You're back!", my kwami, Chia, said flying towards me. "Yeah, I'm back, but the three stooges behind me didn't tell me they were already home.", I said and heard them yell behind me. "Aw, don't talk about them like that, Tey.", my mom said giggling a little.

"Uncle Sam, didn't you say in the mind link, we were done?", P.J. asked. Of course, my father would agree on that. P.J. looked at me all smug. "Alright, alright. You proved your point.", I said giving up. The trio chuckled at me as I went upstairs and sat on my bed.

I looked at my headphones and put them on listening to Titanium by David Guetta.

" **You shout it out, but I cant hear a word you say**

 **Im talking loud, not saying much**

 **Im criticized, but all your bullets ricochet**

 **You shoot me down but I get up.**

 **Im bulletproof, nothing to lose**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **You shoot me down, but I wont fall**

 **I am titanium**.", I sang not paying attention to anything.

" **Cut me down, but its you who have further to fall**

 **Ghost town, haunted love**

 **Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones**

 **Im talking loud, not saying much**

 **Im bulletproof, nothing to lose**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **Ricochet, you take your aim**

 **Fire away, fire away**

 **You shoot me down, but I wont fall**

 **Iam Titanium**

 **You shoot me down, but I wont fall**

 **Iam Titanium**

 **Iam Titanium**

 **Iam Titanium**

 **Stone-hard, machine gun**

 **Firing at the ones who run**

 **Stone-hard as bulletproof gla-a-a-ass."** , I got softer.

" **You shoot me down, but I wont fall**

 **I am Titanium.**

 **You shoot me down, but I wont fall**

 **I am Titanium.**

 **You shoot me down, but I wont fall**

 **Iam Titanium!"** , I finished and laid down.


	2. A Bad Declaration

A bad Declaration

Tehya Pov

From school, I walked inside already noticing the craziness going on in the house. "Hi Hun!", I hear my mom Emily call out from the kitchen. "Hey Dad, catch!", P.J. yells as he throws a muffin but misses as it flings towards me. "Uh oh!", I hear Paul say but I already caught it and gave it to him and went to sit at the table as E.J. ruffles my hair and Embry smiles at us.

"Hey.", he says. "Yo.", I said fixing my hair. I sigh and rub the back of my head getting nervous. What's he gonna say?

"Dad?", I call to him. "Yes?", he says. I sighed and swallowed my pride. "I wanna make my own pack.", I say to him. It was silent at first but everyone started laughing. P.J. leaned on my shoulder still laughing. "Really? You!? A leader!?", he laughs. I growled in embarrassment. Jessica, my baby sister, came up to me.

"Sis, I wanna join.", she says. I smiled a little and hugged her lightly. "You sure you can handle being leader?", Dad asks. I let go of Jessica and stood up smirking. "Depends on the training.", I say. He chuckled. "Fine, fine.", he says. He's letting me off that quick? I frowned. I'm not a baby! Mom hugged me.

"Sam, she's not ready!", she says. The guys laugh at me and I blush in embarrassment storming up to my room. Great…

* * *

Sorry it was short, I'll make a longer one later.-T


End file.
